A Marauder Runs Free
by UkkonenKissa
Summary: A short about the day sirius ran away


First ticket in a long time, please be gentle if I have made any errors

"Sirius Orion Black! YOU COME BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND APOLOGISE! " The sudden high-pitched shriek came from downstairs up to his room, he heard his father and brother start trying to calm her down.

He just couldn't keep his trap shut with her sitting there spewing her racist vile thoughts about the latest disappearances in the Prophet. It drove him mad, years of her beating him down and trying to shape him into who she wanted him to be...

He pressed his back to the door curling in against himself looking around his room.

"I'm not like them. I don't belong here or be one of them" he whispered softly to himself while looking around and taking his room into account. He would never be the son she wanted, he would always be a disgrace and the family black sheep "better to be a disgrace that a Loathsome evil roach like them"he thought aggressively.

A flash of determination shot through him suddenly when he saw the picture on his side table beside the bed. It was of James and Remus, Peter and Himself. Their first Hogsmeade trip together right after becoming animagi, they had snuck out of the school and just goofed off that day.

He'd had enough. There was nothing keeping him here.

Grim determination came over him and he set to work packing, with any luck they would ignore him as he had been told he wouldn't be having dinner. That aided his rapidly forming would slip out shortly after dinner started,

By the time night was falling, Sirius' Rucksack contained all of his spare clothes, and his school trunk and knickknacks. Anything he could fit that he thought he would want or need. A heap of Muggle paper money, all his savings he had in his room, about eight hundred gallons that he had collected saving for a muggle motorbike he wanted that he hadn't exchanged the gold yet yet..his chocolate frog cards and gobstones from Peter, A pocket knife given to him by Remus, and finally, wrapped in his softest cloak and his house scarf, was the two-way mirror from James and the photograph of his friends. While he was strapping the pack on, Sirius went through the plan he had come up with and proceeded to wait...

There was the dinner bell right on time, 'showtime' he thought to himself. This was it. Sirius put his jacket and hat on that his friends had bought him for his birthday, and tip-toed to the window, and opened it. He swung one leg over the windowsill and froze looking back one last time, then Sirius swung his other leg outside. Sitting there on the ledge of the windowsill, he hesitated for a moment, basking in the sensation of his freedom being right in his grasp. He smirked. Then he turned around and began to climb, once he reached the bottom, He looked up at the face of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, his personal hell. In a fit of foolish recklessness, he laughed aloud and he raised his arm and waved a rude muggle gesture he learned from Evans "Good riddance!" he said quietly. Then he spun around and ran away as fast as his two feet would carry him. Sirius knew where he could go. He just had to get out of the view of muggles.

Hogwarts might be out of reach for now, but in the end, Sirius knew that his real home would always be where-ever his friends were. So that's where he was headed, as soon as he reached an abandoned street he stood at the edge of the road and waved his wand. With a shuddering bang the Knight bus appeared in all its purple glory. "Where you going?" The driver asked him while leering.

"Headed to Godrics hollow, if you please" he said hoisting his bag

At this hour, nearly all the beds and seats on the bus were empty. Sirius dropped into the first he came to and threw his rucksack on the seats and slumped down next to the window. He only now realised how tired he was. His feet were throbbing from running and then walking for so long before being able to summon the bus, his back ached from carrying the heavy rucksack "should have used a feather light charm" he thought ruefully, His arms still hurt and throbbed from the climb down the front of the house. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back against the head rest closing his eyes. He barely noticed when the bus rumpled and stopped two more times and Rain began to splatter against the window. He was just exhausted. When suddenly he was shaken awake

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow said the driver"

"Thank you" he said while grabbing his pack and tipping the driver hurriedly, by now he would be discovered missing so he trudged off the bus and quickly headed to his friends. It was early in the morning but James had always been an early riser at school and it was usually the bane of his existence at school, but it looked like that was about to come in handy for once. The sun was just beginning to peak up as he trudged towards his friend's home and he could see the light on in the kitchen. "It's almost like everything is gonna be ok" he thought to himself as he opened the gate to the yard. "I'm finally free, no more than that, I'm home"


End file.
